Teddy Bear Rewritten
by VoidInkSplatters
Summary: AU, Harry is a year younger then Tom and is living in the same orphanage. Tom vows to protect Harry and everything that he does is for himself and Harry. How will this change Tom's view of the world? Will he still have the same future as the Dark Lord Voldemort or will Harry help shape the world into a better future?
1. Prologue

Prologue-

Little Harry James Potter was always considered the most adorable toddler in the orphanage, he had big innocent green eyes, a shorter than normal height, with a healthy pale skin. All the while Tom Marvolo Riddle, a tall and graceful child with a handsome face was considered the scariest out of all the orphans, even the older ones.

But, what boggled their minds was that, they were always together. Like brothers, they are more content to be in each others' presence than in anyone else's; in Tom's case, only Harry. They had all found out, after bouts of crying, whimpering from Harry and hateful glares from Tom, that you just can't separate them.

Tom was Harry's protector, even if their age gap was only a year. He protected Harry ever since he saw him be found by the matron outside the orphanage at one and a half years old. He snuck inside the baby's room and with his curiosity he peeked at the baby. The baby was sleeping but cracked an emerald green eye and cooed at Tom. Tom was awestruck he stretched a chubby hand and touched a soft cheek.

Baby Harry gave an open mouth grin, showing his toothless gums and cooed loudly. And Tom knew at that moment that he had to protect this precious piece of innocence. He felt connected, whole. In just a simple gaze, he was drowning.

When Tom turned ten he got a mysterious visitor named Albus Dumbledore. He claimed to be working as a Professor in a prestigious boarding school for gifted children. The man said their school is offering a scholarship for Tom, apparently they had seen his brilliance in a contest he participated a year earlier or as the story was told to the matron.

Harry was utterly heartbroken at the prospect of being away from the one he considered his closest friend and brother. He locked himself in their room, and refused to come out. Tom was trying to coax Harry with a teddy bear that had a size bigger than Harry and the same size as Tom. He had bought it with his pitiful allowance and used his magic to enlarge the teddy.

"I'll write to you every day and when you're lonely just hold on to this bear." Tom said. Harry tried to knock the bear out of Tom's outstretched arms.

"NO! I don't want a bear, I want you! Why can't I come with you?" He half sobbed half asked.

"You will when you're eleven, they can't accept anyone younger than eleven." Tom reasoned softly.

"But you're ten!"

"In a few months I'll be eleven."

"Iz still nut fwer." Harry sniffled.

"I know. If I could I'd rather have you there with me." Tom said and crushed Harry in a hug.

Harry's sniffles were still heard but Tom stood from his kneeling position and left. Harry continued to stand there tear-stained as his best friend walked out the orphanage.

Tom had to physically restrain himself from looking back. Afraid that if he would see the emerald gaze filled with tears would make him start to doubt himself. But he knew he had to go, to learn all he could so he could protect Harry, take care of Harry, and provide him with everything he'll ever need in the future.

"C'mon little one." Marie, one of the caretakers ushered Harry to his bedroom.

"Go rest and come out once you're better."

Tom looked up; eyes dull as he took in the sight of witches and wizards, bustling about with their trolleys. He passed a tall blond man with his nose in the sky, he ignored the man's sneer and dragged his second hand trunk in the train and tried to find an empty compartment. He found one near the back and settled himself for a long ride.

He stared at his second hand trunk and placed a hand on it and closed his eyes. He felt his magic tingle as it moved through his body to pool at the palm of his hand. The beat up trunk slowly changed and now in its place is a sleek black trunk. He knew he was different, even with the wizards. He is powerful, he is clever, and he will change his life from the dump that it is and make a better future, for him and his Harry.

So Tom gazed at the Great Hall with uninterested dull eyes. He vowed to learn everything, from the shockingly clear sky where the roof should be to the floating candles that keep the hall alight. And as he stood in line to be called, he caught the gaze of the transfiguration professor. Dumbledore gazed back with twinkling eyes and smiled. But he dimmed slightly as Tom continued to stare blankly.

"Malfoy, Abraxas!" Tom blinked as a miniature copy of the blond man from earlier stepped up towards the tattered hat. It took two seconds before the hat shouted. "SLYTHERIN!" He continued to ponder about which house was best for him before finally his name was called.

"Riddle, Tom!' Ugh, Tom. Why not Thomas, or something less plebeian for a name, he quickly walked to the hat, unaware of how the school was struck with his gracefulness. He placed the hat on his head and it slipped down to cover his eyes. "Well now, quite powerful. A great thirst for ambition." He was surprised but didn't let it show on his face. "You are, only loyal to your friend Harry Potter." He gritted his teeth and let the Hat continue his charade. "You'll do great in Ravenclaw, but with your ambition, its best to put you in SLYTHERIN!" as Tom took the hat off; he heard a faint 'Good luck' and walked towards the silver and green table.

The table was silent.

He ignored the sneers and scowls of his Slytherin classmates. He quickly rose in status as the most clever in their year. But even then his year-mates continue to belittle him, for being a S;ytherin and a half-blood.

It wasn't until halfway through the school year that Abraxas got a gift from his father. He immediately went to their dorm with the package. Tom couldn't care less. He finally went up their dorm and found his dorm mates all huddled near a tank. He heard hisses and approached the tank.

'_How dare you humansssss, I am ssssss a queen. Don't you lay your filthy ssss hands on me ssss.'_

'_Do not ssss mind them, my queen ssssss. They are mindlessssss cattle.' _He hissed back.

His dorm mates stood in shock. "Y-you can speak to him?" Abraxas asked. Tom narrowed his eyes at them. "She is a queen of her species." He snapped.

"You are an heir." Abraxas breathed out.

"Heir of what?" he asked.

"Slytherin"


	2. Chapter 1: My Diary

Chapter 1 My Diary

Harry is 4

Tom and Harry were in their shared bedroom in the orphanage, Tom liked to read as he learned that not many people in the orphanage appreciate the books (albeit there's not much) in their library. He came to understand; even at an early age that knowledge is power. So he reads and reads as many books as he can get his hands on.

He is trying to encourage Harry to do the same. So he bought Harry a small diary for Harry to practice his writing, spelling, and English.

-Line-

Harry was lying on his stomach with the diary Tom gave him opened and blank on the floor as he thought of what he was going to write. With his lips pursed he carefully wrote;

_Deer Diaery,_

_Am dis owld tuday!...wayt yu cant see mi! am foor tuday. Or was et four? Ow well, tom gave yu to mi tuday, pwesent! tom is duin weerd things laitly…maikn them happn like, … like majic! He hurt them too..the oder ones…but I luv tom….an ToM wuld neva hurt me! As am I toms fowever!. I knu cuz' e bays me candi n stuff. Right to yu tomorow diaery!.._

_Harry_

Harry sat back and admired his work. He grinned happily. Tom, who was sitting reading a book on his bed, heard a sound that was a half-gurgle half-chortle.

Alarmed, he looked up thinking Harry started choking on his own spit when he saw Harry smiling at him from ear to ear, Harry stood up and then ran towards him, and proceeded to do what Tom thinks is cutting off his windpipe as Harry hugged him very tightly.

"You thanked me already yesterday!" Tom exclaimed. Harry loosened his hold but didn't let go and stared wide eyed and cutely at Tom.

Harry tipped his head and pressed his red pouty lips on Toms. Tom went rigged in shock and Harry pulled back smiling happily.

"Wuv you Tom!" Harry declared.

"It's pronounced as 'love' Harry." Tom said smiling gently with twin red spots on his cheeks. While young he knew the implications of what Harry was doing but as it stands he is very fond of Harry and ran his fingers through Harry's black tresses as he continues to sit on Tom's lap and babbled away.

"Dun' care! Marie said dat you tell it to someone you will marry sumday! " Though little Harry didn't know what marry meant but it sounded important and Marie had a mushy look on her face that usually comes when talking about the gardener called Fren.

"Well then I 'wuv' you too Harry" Tom murmured then kissed a red chubby cheek.

Harry grinned showing all his baby teeth then proceeded to bury his head on Toms' chest.

"Rid to mi" His voiced muffled.

"Ok, want me to read your favourite?" Tom asked.

"Yeah!" He took out a thin hard bound book he bought with his allowance. It was a present for Harry last Christmas, about dragons and knights. He sat back on the bed and proceeded to read.

Harry only half paying attention to the story and half enjoying Tom's smooth voice caressing him and the rumbling off the chest beneath him as Tom spoke. The voice lulling him to sleep like it always does.

Tom smiled as Harry slowly fell asleep.

"Forever" He murmured as he set the book aside and wrapped his arms around Harry as he too fell asleep, ignoring the unused bed at the far side of the room.

-Line-

Harry is 6.

"Tom, look!" Harry exclaimed from the other side of the room.

"Yes Harry?" Tom asked looking up from the physics book he was reading.

Toms eyes widened in surprise when he saw Harry wearing a white oversized dress.

With the sleeves engulfing his small arms and hands with the neckline too big for his shoulders already drooping while showing the creamy white skin of his neck and upper torso.

Harry darted towards Tom but tripped and would have fallen onto the ground if Tom hadn't moved quickly to catch the smaller boy. He steadied Harry and ruffled his raven black locks.

"Harry, where did you get this dress?" Tom asked.

"I took it from Marie's room" was the small reply.

"Why would you take a white dress of all things?" Tom asked exasperatedly, ignoring the fact that Harry snuck inside one of the caretaker's room.

"I wanted to look like Tom's bride!" Harry exclaimed happily.

"Well that might take a few years and a few surgical placements here and there but I'm sure that will happen" Tom said albeit sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked eyes wide and shining with unshed tears. Tom sighed and wondered if he should tell Harry.

"Well, only a man and a woman can get married Harry." He reasoned softly.

"But-but…" Harry's eyes widened as big fat tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Shhhh.. Don't cry." Tom said softly, wiping the tears with his fingers and kissing a cheek.

"How about we play a game? You pick." Harry nodded and sniffled.

Little Harry thought for a while then asked.

"Can we play 'house'?"

"What's that?" Tom asked puzzled by this new game.

"It's a game Suzi and Bill played yesterday! I'll be the mommy and you'll be the daddy!" exclaimed Harry.

"I….see" Tom answered thoughtfully.

Harry looked at Tom with his lips on full pout and trembling with his eyes wide pleadingly.

Tom gave a drawn out sigh and said.

"Oh fine, but first take that dress back to where you found it."

"Yay!"

-Line-

Harry is 9

Harry and Tom are lying about in the backyard; they were sitting in their favourite spot.

It was next to the lily flowers and was shaded from the huge trees; it was slightly secluded from the whole backyard but still visible enough that the caretakers needn't worry about the two boys.

"Hey Tom look!" Harry excitedly exclaimed holding out his hands.

"Yes?" Tom asked.

Harry didn't say anything but opened his palms.

There in his hands are lily buds. Tom raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what was Harry being surprised about when slowly the petals opened and started to bloom.

Startled, Tom stared at the bloomed lily with shock.

"Now I'm like you!" Harry grinned cheekily.

"Yes, you are" then he proceeded to hug the small boy. He was happy, so very happy.

He was worried before, that he would always have to protect Harry with his power. He thought that maybe Harry should learn how to fight when they're older. He can't always be there for Harry, he knows that and that's what scares him. But now they can build the future that they want together. With Harry by his side, no one will stop them.

Tom's eyes flashed towards a boy in the small playground, Steve was his name. Tom saw him picking on Harry the other day while Tom wasn't near.

Harry probably thought he could keep it a secret from Tom, but his lie didn't even look slightly convincing judging by his tear stained cheeks and red tinted eyes.

Tom narrowed his eyes and Steve tripped then smashed his face onto a protruding tree root and from Tom's prospective, broke his nose and knocked his two front teeth out.

Tom grinned maliciously but looked down when he felt tugging on the hem of his shirt.

Harry was looking at the scene Tom created when he whispered.

"Thank you" Tom almost didn't hear it, but he did and he smiled. Harry was too nice for his own good; he will have to teach Harry that there are times where the offender has to face justice.

No one hurts his Harry and gets away with it, because Harry is his and always will be his.

-Line-

Harry is 10

Harry finally accepted the fact that Tom would be away for most of the year and knew he had to be strong. To show Tom that he wasn't a wimpy kid. But it was all so hard. He couldn't sleep because Tom would usually read to him, books ranging from fairy tales to school books like algebra or biology.

The older boys noticed Tom wasn't there anymore and teased him mercilessly. First he just cried and cried. But slowly he came to understand that he was powerful, he had the means to fight them. He finally understood how Tom felt.

So he studied late into the nights. Instead of having Tom read him the books like he usually does, he reads them all. Knowledge is power as Tom always says.

Harry would regularly go to the bookstore or library and read. Tom praised him in his letters, saying that Harry's grammar was improving. Harry liked it; he took pride in it and continued to learn.

He at first felt angry at himself for letting his studies slip by when he had the opportunity to have Tom there. He could have asked for help from Tom, but now he had to do this alone.

Tom was a great teacher; he would regularly ask questions and equations to Tom in his letters.

The bullies got worse and would actually push him instead of just verbally abusing him. Harry would retaliate in a manner that would not attract attention to him. Like a ball hitting his bully's head while they were playing basketball or trip on stuff laying about and fall down suddenly.

No one would accuse sweet and innocent Harry of these small crimes, considering he was inside the building at when these incidents happen.

Then at Christmas, Tom came home.

Harry ran to Tom in excitement. Oh how Harry missed him. Tom would only be there for a week, but he would take what he could get from this and enjoy as much as he can before the week ends.

-Line-

When Tom was finally situated back in their room he looked around. He raised an eyebrow at the mountain of books scattered around the room. He walked towards the only open book and saw it was a book about human anatomy.

"I've been reading." Harry said shyly. Tom was happy, he realised that he was the reason that Harry couldn't grow like this. He shielded Harry to much, spoiled him to much and now that he isn't there he could see that Harry could have been… HIM.

"I'm glad."

Tom talked about Hogwarts, everything he could and Harry listened to every words, eyes growing wider and wider at the tales.

But then Tom went silent.

"Tom?" He whispered.

"They called me an heir." Harry got confused.

"Heir of what?" Tom hesitated.

"Slytherin."

Then Tom thought, doesn't Slytherin have a vault in Gringotts? His eyes widened and he grinned.

"Harry, what do you think of a little visit to a magical shopping centre?" Harry grinned and shouted with excitement.

"I'd love too!"


	3. Chapter 2: Tom is back for Christmas

I've decided to submit at least a chapter every week. School is really killing me.

CHAPTER 1 Recap:

_"Tom?" He whispered._

_"They called me an heir." Harry got confused._

_"Heir of what?" Tom hesitated._

_"Slytherin."_

_Then Tom thought, doesn't Slytherin have a vault in Gringotts? His eyes widened and he grinned._

_"Harry, what do you think of a little visit to a magical shopping centre?" Harry grinned and shouted with excitement._

_"I'd love too!"_

CHAPTER 2: Diagon Alley

They had decided to go by bus., the Knight Bus that is. Tom clutched Harry close to him as yet another violent lurch threatened to throw them on the floor. Tom shielded Harry and ducked as again another flying object whizzed past their heads.

"We are never taking this ride again." Tom hissed and suddenly the bus lurched to an immediate stop and Tom held Harry harder as this time they were almost thrown to the ground.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" shouted the conductor. Tom and Harry shakily got up and wobbled to the door and stepped down the steps with Tom holding Harry's hand for stability.

They went inside the Inn, they breezed by the patrons and walked straight to the back. There Harry stared utterly confused at the brick wall before Tom took out his wand and tapped the bricks. Harry memorised the pattern for future visits and took a startled step back as the bricks rearranged themselves to form a pathway into Diagon Alley.

Harry is practically vibrating in place as he tried to look at everything at once. He was so excited! He glanced at the side and saw Tom looking at him in amusement, smiling at his expression of joy. Harry tugged at his hand and half dragged him towards Borgin and Burkes. Tom could see Harry's face glow at the prospect of knowledge.

"Harry." Tom said softly, Harry stilled and turned to face him.

"We'll go there, after we visit Gringotts." He said and tried to ignore Harry's adorable pout, with his big green eyes sparkling with unshed tears and his cherry red bottom lip jutting out his resolve as almost broken. 'He is evil, absolutely filled with the devils blood!' He turned away quickly and tugged Harry forward to follow him.

So they went past the bookstore and walked straight into the centre of Diagon Alley. Gringotts stood in all its glory, towering over the shops and wizarding people, a silent declaration of their might. The giant doors were open and they stepped through. Harry flinched at the sight of the goblins but otherwise showed no emotion as they walked to an open teller, they ignored the sneer on the goblin's face.

"I'd like to have an inheritance test; I have proof that I might be an heir of a long dead family." He stated, now suddenly unsure if he really is the heir.

"What family?" The goblin grimaced.

"_The Noble and Ancient house of Slytherin." _He hissed in parseltongue.

"Oh, THAT family." The goblin's grin was particularly gruesome.

"Come along and we will be doing the test in one of the private rooms." The goblin thought of the implications. Unclaimed vaults are a waste of precious money.

It was a rather fast process; Tom only had to prick his finger and drop a small amount of blood on a parchment soaked in inheritance potion. It only took a few moments before the parchment glowed and slowly formed a sentence.

Heir to the Noble and Ancient house of Slytherin

"Well then, you should know that as an heir to the house of Slytherin, you are no longer required to pay the yearly fees. And once you reach your magical inheritance- that could be anytime magic deems you ready- you will have full access to the Slytherin vaults."

"Wait, vaults?" His eyes widened.

"Well yes, the house of Slytherin has many branches that have died off with no heirs. What happens is that the house will magically connect with the main branch of house, and that is Slytherin. That is mostly due to a contract many of the branches signed, it stated that if ever their house were to die off they're house will align with Slytherin. Some of the vaults connected are not even part of the family. Some are a tribute if you would, to their loyalty to the house of Slytherin."

Tom gulped at the pressure that was hundreds and hundreds of vaults that are now on his name. So he thought for a moment and let the information process itself in his mind. Plans are formed first and foremost around Harry and then their situation in the future. He is still a child and therefore under the care of the government. He frowned and skirted through that problem for now.

"What are my duties once I reach my inheritance?" He asked.

"There are books for this and I will give you the list." The goblin said and Tom nodded.

"You have a trust vault that is set up for the heirs."

"Then please take me to the vault."

They took a small cart that took them to vault 109. There Harry and Tom stood for a moment to take in the mounds and mounds of gold, MOUNDS! And this was just the trust vault. For the heir's everyday allowances and expenses. So Tom was handed an expandable pouch and the both of them grabbed large handfuls and more till they were contented with the amount.

After that they went through the stores, and Tom spoiled Harry to his hearts content. Of course they first went to the bookstore and bought the books the goblin recommended. Then he let Harry loose as he scourged the shelves for books that caught his eye. After two hours they emerged from the darkness carrying loads of books from different types of studies. Harry himself was searching for magic that had no need of a wand and stumbled through treasure.

He had a list of books he decided to buy and particularly wanted to read;

Mind Magicks by Stevin Humbricks

Aura Reading by Rowena Kirk

Senses by Jorl Linner

Creation by June Mayrne

Flow of Magic and its Movements by Hoj Klone

And Voice Manipulation by Sirena Leor

All were books found either behind other books, under the bookshelves and basically just books that no one bought nor read. Harry found it quite interesting that no one bought the books since they were quite the read.

What Harry didn't know was that the reason why the books were left unsold was because a few years ago they were one of the books labelled as falls and fictional, even mythical in their improbability to be done. But what Harry didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

And Tom bought books that centred around his studies; he decided that he would indulge himself in studying the wandless branch of magic once he's in summer break.

After they emerged from the bookstore, the next place they went was Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions and bought many sets of clothes, both muggle and magical, neither wanted to spend too much time in there as they were being poked and prodded for their measurements. But after that they had lunch in Victus Alley, an alley connected to Diagon Alley but it is more on food and produce.

And after awhile they just walked leisurely through the different alleys and Tom stopped briefly in Diamond Alley to buy a small bracelet for Harry to wear, it was complete with protection charms. Then at four in the afternoon they stopped at Florean Fortesque's for ice cream. All in all it was the best day of Harry and Tom's life. They were happy to know that they were financially stable and with a bright steady future for them both. They were very sure that they both would be because Tom would always put Harry first before himself.

They went home to the afternoon before it got dark. Harry immediately ran to their room and unloaded their purchases onto the bed. He grabbed his stuffed bear James and squealed. All in all it had been a pretty adventurous day.

-LINE-3.141592654

There was still three weeks before Tom was supposed to go back and Harry spent most of his time divided between Tom and his new books. He was concentrating on the book of Creation by June Mayrne, and while he would sometimes read the other books he decided to focus on that book first.

CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION

Creation is an art of using the elements and bending them to suit your will. Some say that this is a branch of Transfiguration. Conjuration is not the same as Creation, as in the laws of Transfiguration states that one that is conjured will always disappear as conjuration has a time limit depending on the power of the castor. But Creation is permanent, most scoff at this but that is because most do not have the magical capacity needed to wield the elements.

-LINE-

Harry read through the whole book before he even attempted it himself, he had to be sure. So with practice and meditation Harry first used the element that was easy for him to harness. Earth, or to be precise, plants. He always had a connection with plants; the first plant he manipulated was the lily he showed Tom. He willed it to bloom; he apparently was already doing the first steps of harnessing the power of the elements.

After that incident years ago he continued to practice plant manipulation and created a small garden hidden in the forest behind the orphanage. So Earth Creation was very easy to master as he was already quite adept at the study.

So he trained instead, he knew he hasn't got enough time to create his gift for Tom. So he decided to make something small and simple. A bracelet, like what Tom gave him. But this one would be different, it would be sentient. Created from the stems of flowers he created in his garden and twigs from trees he felt a strong connection with, it looked like rope as the stems and twigs entwined with each other to create the small bracelet.

He observed the plant; it was a plant to him, not a bracelet. It would shift every now and then; sometimes the stems would stretch out and slowly create a mini flower bud and would bloom, it wasn't the same flower, sometimes it was a rose, a lily, a violet and just about anything. And then he finally willed it to protect its wearer from any harm.

He had the chance to test it out himself once. He was wearing the bracelet when he was walking through the forest behind the orphanage, training himself using the techniques that he learned from the book; Senses by Jorl Linner that would teach him how to enhance his six senses, from touch to smell when he heard a predator approximately fifteen feet behind him slightly to the right, he inhaled deeply and caught the scent of wet dog and blood. The rabid dog charged towards him, his hairs rising as he felt the shift in the wind and he dodged. The dog turned around and was about to charge at him again when he felt his bracelet unwind and lengthened as it shot towards the wild dog, encasing him in tough wood and vines.

The dog couldn't move much longer and lost consciousness from the constriction. The wood slowly unwounded around the dog and shrunk to wrap around his wrist again to form the bracelet.

-LINE-

Tom was doing some studying as well, and he took a leaf out of Harry's own book and tried to study some wandless magics, so he borrowed Harry's Mind Magick's by Stevin Humbricks, and apparently it was the study that teaches a defence that is opposite the teachings of Occlumency, but the lesson is still the protection of ones mind from outside influences. Once learned one will be able to detect Legillimancy, memory manipulation; one will be able to store more information and remember detailed accounts ranging from books to daily happenings/moments.

Apparently, only those with a well organized mind will be able to pull this through, and Tom was slowly but surely learning the basics of Mind Magicks. His first accomplishment was creating a wall; this wall was composed of memories upon memories of mindless boredom, with memories of him doing what most people would view as boring, basically reading and doing daily chores. Then behind that wall is darkness, complete and utter darkness. It hid his mind from sight.

Other then that he just read up on the inheritance books to try and understand what kind of situation he was currently in. He spent his time being with Harry and studying. He was not blind to Harry's studies but decided that Harry needed these times to be alone so that he will be able to learn independently.

So for Harry's gift he decided to order from different libraries in magical Britain, their list of books that can be mailed by owl anytime in the year and the money will also come out of his trust vault. It was so that Harry will never be without knowledge and books.

-LINE-

It was Christmas! Harry was very excited and wanted to give Tom his gift immediately. But Tom wanted them to have a date first and took him into the muggle world, this time they going through the shops and buying small trinkets and sweets. It was a wonderful date and it ended with them dining in a small diner, they didn't want people to wonder why there were two boys going around without their parents on Christmas or some such.

After that they went back into the orphanage and into their room, they exchanged presents. Tom pulled Harry to his lap with Harry's back to his front as Harry opened his present first. He kissed Harry's cheek as Harry squealed in joy.

"Thank you Tom! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Now Harry wouldn't have to go out on his own like before.

Tom opened Harry's gift slowly, eyes agape at the bracelet. It was moving and slowly the small rose buds bloomed small miniature roses along the sides. It was beautiful.

"It has protection on it too." Harry said and Tom hugged Harry to his chest, he buried his face on the crook of Harry's neck.

"Thank you." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 3: Learning Magic

To LttleSparrow: Yeah sure you could use the books.

And I can't update next week due to my final exams happening and I have to study.

Chapter 2 Recap:

_Tom opened Harry's gift slowly, eyes agape at the bracelet. It was moving and slowly the small rose buds bloomed small miniature roses along the sides. It was beautiful._

_"It has protection on it too." Harry said and Tom hugged Harry to his chest, he buried his face on the crook of Harry's neck._

_"Thank you." He whispered._

Chapter 3: Learning Magic

Voice Manipulation by Sirena Leor

Introduction:

Voice Manipulation is the magical study of directing magic to intertwine with the wizard's voice, for it to be enhanced by magic. One of the many examples is the sonorous charm and the imperious curse, but that is only the wand application of Voice Magic and also one of the reasons why this branch of magic was banned in the early 15th century and was almost lost. It was only because of a few old families that kept record of this branch that ensured it would not be swept through time.

While learning this branch of magic there are many benefits to the person's vocal abilities, it enhances the power behind a person's voice, increasing their charisma, in a crowded room the person will be heard above all else, with enough power the person will be able to control the actions of another, and lastly be able to commune with any sentient being on Earth.

This branch of magic was first used by the sirens at sea, to entice and capture the attentions of pirates and sea farers, leading them to their deaths.

-00000000000-

Harry placed the book down onto his desk; he contemplated the advantages of this magic. While the book was an introduction to Voice magic, it does not teach the more advanced techniques of the art.

He was quite disappointed but then he remembered Tom's smooth voice flitted in his head. "Anything is possible with magic; you just have to have the will to do the impossible." He smiled slightly. Tom had already gone back to Hogwarts and while he felt very lonely he was using his time to study the basics of the unique books he bought in Borgin and Burks.

So he spent most of his time pondering the implications of 'will'. It was mentioned many times in Creation Magic, willing the magic to do your bidding. It wasn't a hard fact or thought, just by sheer stubbornness a person can be able to move mountains, the implication of such power, and the power of will. It was staggering to think, and so armed with the belief of such he set out to trek the forest behind the orphanage.

He could feel his magic caress the earth and trees, he willed the trees to shake and bend. It refused, his brow furrowed… refused? His eyes widened, he could feel the energy in tree as a gush of wind sends small whispers of voices in his ear.

Harry walked hesitantly forward; he reached out a hand and touched the rough bark of the tree. He closed his eyes and whispered "Hello." He could hear the branches rustling softly in greeting.

"Can you bend? Please." He coaxed the tree, and slowly the tree bent to the side slightly.

"Thank you." He whispered and suddenly a small squirrel fell out of the tree. He jerked forward to catch the small critter and successfully caught the small guy.

"Are you okay?" The squirrel visibly twitched but stayed utterly still in fright.

"Go back up to your home." He ordered softly and the small figure twitched again but ultimately climbed back into its small cavern. And by the time the squirrel was situated back in his home, Harry was grinning so hard his cheeks were hurting.

Ecstatic Harry then spent the whole day practicing the art and for the next few days to come as well. He stopped only because he had to read the other books. He hoped that he will be able to finish the books and know the basics of each as well as the more advanced techniques before the start of term and be swamped with learning the wand application of magic.

-OOooooOO-

Flow of Magic and its Movements by Hoj Klone

Introduction:

The most common way of handling magic is to use a wand. In battles a wizard has the tendency to stay still and let their magic do its best, like they are a target to be aimed. It is certainly not advisable but most wizards cannot seem to break out of this habit as most do not do any kind of physical sport.

Therefore this book teaches the reader the body movements that can enhance the performance or power of the spell being cast. It was most commonly used back in the medieval times where swords and shield were the best weapons and mobility a must. The only countries that still actively teach this art are the Asian countries, with the art intermingling with the various martial arts fighting styles.

The most basic technique that is still used throughout the world is the duelling stance, using specific footing technique that enhances the flow of magic through the body. Most families have their own stance that is handed down through the generations of wizards.

What most wizards don't understand is that magic is everywhere, from the earth to the skies; but what differentiates non-magicals from magical people is that the body of a wizard is able to harness that energy and with that forms a concentration of magic inside of a wizard that creates a core of pure magic. An average wizard normally uses a wand or staffs to tap into that power, but those strong enough or is personally connected with magic will have no need of the instruments.

Using specific movements ease the flow of magic and helps lessen the required magic that a wizard needs to perform a spell, this helps them in battle as they would have a larger time fighting while most wizards with no technique whatsoever will exhaust their magical core in just a few hours.

-OOooooOO-

'What an enlightening book.' Harry thought. Wizards living in the past must have been incredibly strong, both in physical, emotional and magical. Oh how pathetic the race of wizards have become, they have contented themselves with basic magic! Harry shook his head in pity.

Physical…physical…He vowed to start exercising; he would never be left in the state that the wizarding world has fallen into. Harry looked down thoughtfully, most of the wandless studies he is reading have mentioned the fall of wizards to ignorance and laziness, but, maybe… it was better this way, what with the way Tom mentions about the wizards in Hogwarts, especially the ones that were in Slytherin, Harry shudders to think of the bigots with this kind of power in their hands.

Tom was giving him weekly allowance money straight from his vaults, but as it were Harry had nothing he would like to buy but books and the occasional sweet. But Tom takes care of those as every letter Tom sends to him always had a bag of wizarding sweets for him to enjoy, though how Tom gets those sweets as he is not allowed to visit the wizarding village Hogsmead is quite a mystery to Harry.

-Time skip 2 weeks-

Harry was doing his newly developed routine of jogging in the early hours of the morning when he noticed a sign. It was very peculiar; he looked around and deduced that he had wandered into a different part of town. He looked up again, the sign told of different types of exercises but what caught his eye was the display for "Yoga" and "Taichi" He could see some pictures of men and woman doing next to impossible flexible stunts. His brow furrowed and he remembered the book about movement, and that it was most commonly found in Asian countries.

Curious he entered the establishment.

-OOooooOO-

Tom was silent as he sat in the Slytherin table, most wouldn't notice but the table was split into different social classes. Just a few months ago he was down along the table in the unimportant section and now he was among the elite. Well, the head of the elite group of their year. And although before he wasn't exactly at the lowest of the Slytherin food chain, even if one considers the fact that he was labelled a mudblood, the reason for his middle rank was that because of his outstanding mind, he was easily smarter than anyone in their year and most of the 2nd and 3rd year students.

His eyes shifted to the right as he took in how the people around him moved, they were unconsciously gravitating towards him. He laughed in his head, even before all this it was the same as well. They unconsciously knew he was powerful, and was seeking the aura of power and magic he constantly had.

The constant political air of Slytherin was exhausting, but he had to look his best still… for Harry, everything for Harry.

-OOooooOO-

See you guys in 2 weeks ;D


	5. Chapter 4: Summer Break

**Chapter 3: Recap**

The constant political air of Slytherin was exhausting, but he had to look his best still… for Harry, everything for Harry.

**Chapter 4: Summer break and a Visitor**

Tom sat in his cabin and tried to drown out the constant noise of his friends as his face hid his growing excitement at every mile the train took to reach the station.

_Harry…_.his mind would say. _Harry, Harry…._

When he finally reached the station he was fast walking towards the wall that would take him to the muggle side when his vision was filled by a teddy bear… a giant teddy bear.

"James?" He asked and James the teddy bear nodded.

"Where's Harry?" He asked amusedly.

Then the most beautiful sight met his eyes when a head of wild black hair peaked behind James the teddy. Emerald green eyes stared right back at him. He grinned and quickly pulled the boy forward and enveloped him in his arms. Tom enjoyed the warmth and stood there for a few minutes, just feeling and hearing the beating heart of the boy he loved.

He could feel the eyes of his friends as he had yet to leave the wizarding station. He pulled back slightly and there was a cough behind him, he turned around with Harry loosely in his arms and stared at the gobsmacked looks of his friends, he was known for hating the human touch as was proven for the times where his friends touched him and he reacted in a slightly violent manner and hexing them.

"My friends, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter." He said giving them a stern stare.

"Harry these are my friends, Abraxas Malfoy, Theodred Nott and Tobias Prince."

"It's nice to meet you." Harry shyly said while snuggling deeper into Tom's arms.

"Are you in any way related to Charlus Potter? You look identical." Abraxas said.

"Doesn't Charlus have a younger brother?" Theodred wondered aloud.

"Well anyway, from what I've seen so far-" His eyes fixed with Toms in amusement "-There seems to be a fault in the wizarding system, as lost heirs seem to end up in the most horrible of places." Tom was silent. _'Yes, it might seem that there's another fault that needs to be fixed._'

"We'll look into that when we go shopping, but for now goodbye and see all of you next fall." He said lightly then turned to go holding Harry's hand as Harry clutched James close to his person.

In a shadowed corner a man with emerald green eyes behind round glasses gazed at the pair with a fond smile at his lips. He ducked and scratched his raven black hair as cold, bony fingers clasp his hand. The man behind him whispered.

"Thank you for giving me this chance for a better life." Harry turned and wrapped his arms around the man and stared at the blood red eyes.

"This time, everything would be right." He whispered as they slowly faded from sight.

Tom and Harry were walking outside the station when they both heard a whispered "Good Luck."

They turned to each other looking bewildered but shook their heads and continued on.

-Line- 3.141592654

They had settled into a routine. Tom would be the first to wake up and would slip out of the orphanage to buy breakfast, because the food in the orphanage was horrendous and Tom would rather go out everyday and buy food than donate money to the orphanage. He hated the people there and would rather they not find out about his fortune, he would rather spoil Harry alone.

After that he would slip back into their room just as Harry was still in the process of joining the living and utterly failing. He would place the drowsy Harry onto his lap and feed him small bites of food; he loved taking care of Harry this way and would gladly do it everyday for the rest of his life.

Harry would start to be conscious of his surroundings around the time he hand-fed him assortments of fruits. Harry would smile up at Tom and say 'Good Morning' and Tom would kiss the boy on his forehead.

After breakfast Harry would be wide awake and hyper to start his day. They would study the books or practice wandless magic.

Tom decided to give Harry his first year books because it was filled with his notes and ideas while Harry handed him his wandless magic books. They had a summer of just each other's presence.

But that's not the only thing they did, they would go out and explore museums and shop every once in awhile. Go on small trips to carnivals and such.

It was nearing Harrys birthday when the same man from last year, Albus Dumbledore came.

-Line- 3.141592654

Albus Dumbledore was a very concerned man. He worried over Gellert and he worried over his students, there are many casualties in this war, both muggle and magical. He sighed and focused on his task, another muggleborn from St. Mary's Orphanage will be given their letter. Albus smiled as he remembered the impressionistic boy he had given the letter to last year from the same orphanage. His eyes twinkled when he remembered the small companion of Mr. Riddle.

**-Flashback-**

_The sound of crunching gravel and dirt was heard as Albus walked towards the miserable looking orphanage, his lips pursed as he took in the decrepit state of the home. He knocked on the door and a middle-aged matron opened the door._

"_How may I help you?" She asked. _

"_I'd like to talk to one of your charges; he is to be given the privilege of attending a prestigious boarding school in Scotland." He said. _

"_Really?" Her eyes widened and she lifted her hands to her mouth in astonishment. _

"_Yes, his name is Tom Riddle." _

"_Oh." The glow in her eyes diminished somewhat but she shook her head and said.  
_

"_I'll get him for you!' _

_Another lady came and led him into a sitting room. He sat and waited for a few minutes before the door opened to reveal a small boy with a handsome face. The boy had a cold look on his face and stared at Albus, Albus smiled and said in a jovial voice._

"_Hello there young man, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm here to offer you scholarship to a very prestigious boarding school in Scotland" _

_Tom continued to stare unimpressed when suddenly a shorter boy with the loveliest features ran inside the room to clutch Tom in a hug from behind._

"_My name is Tom Riddle." Tom said and turned the boy from behind to the front. "And this is Harry Potter."_

"_What is this school?" Albus hesitated as the younger boy might be a muggle._

"_I'm sorry my boy, but this information is confidential and I would like to speak to you with this privately." _

_Tom's eyes flashed but conceded and slowly pushed the boy outside while murmuring words to the younger's ear. As the door closed Albus waved a hand and a small click was heard as the door magically locked. Tom gasped and turned around to stare at Albus with wide eyes. _

"_What the…" Tom twitched._

"_Tom, you are accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

_Tom tensed and shouted._

"_You lie! You're crazy!" _

"_No Tom, have you ever done things, things that no one can define? Done things that no one could believe?" _

_He was silent for a moment._

"_Does that mean?" Tom was staring at the ground with wide eyes. There were others like them, others with the same powers. He growled internally as his plan of World Domination will have to wait._

"_Yes Tom, you are a wizard." _

"_Are you a wizard as well?" he asked hesitantly and Albus smiled while taking out his wand, he turned it towards the table and levitated it. Tom spent a few moments staring at the table in awe, magic. Tom seemed to realise something._

"_Does that mean that Harry will be attending this school as well?" He asked._

"_Oh? Ah, Mr. Potter can attend if he were magical." _

"_He is." Tom stated simply. _

"_Ahh I see, but I'm terribly sorry but the age permitted is eleven." _

"_Next year then" Tom muttered._

"_It may seem so." _

_The rest of the meeting was uneventful and Albus went back to Hogwarts that day feeling as if the outcome was different than what was supposed to be, but the feeling that the outcome today was for the better, he couldn't understand it but it was._

**-End Flashback-**

He already knew who he was going to give the letter to this time. Albus knocked on the door and again the same matron met him. She seemed to recognize him and brightened considerably.

"Professor?"

"Yes, I am here for another scholarship."

"Ah yes, who will it be this time?" She asked smiling.

"Mr. Potter it would seem."

"Ah! Of course, of course," Then she ushered him to the same sitting room as before and left him to get the boy. He spent a few minutes waiting before the door opened and the same two boys came through.

"Ah, how nice to see you again Mr. Riddle and this must be Mr. Potter."

"Hello again Professor" Tom muttered and Albus turned towards the younger boy.

"You Mr. Potter are given the opportunity to study in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said while showing the envelope. Harry's face scrunched up in an adorable way and asked.

"Are there any science or mathematic subjects involved?" Tom tensed for a moment.

"No and yes Mr. Potter because science does not go well in magic and we also have an elective class for third years called Arithmancy. There are also many extra curricular activities in the castle if you show interest."

"What are they?" he asked.

"Well for the extra curricular activities, I'm sure that Mr. Riddle has not yet been informed for they usually inform the students when they reach second year, why they decided such thing I do not know. But there are: Art, Ancient Studies, Earth Magic, Muggle Art, Music, Muggle Music, Ghoul Studies, Magical Theory, Xylomancy, Frog Choir and Hogwarts Orchestra."

"So many" Harry's eyes widened in shock at the multitude of other subjects being taught.

"I assume that I will see you next fall, goodbye Mr. Riddle, Mr. Potter." He stood to leave.

"I'm sure there is not much need of me for Mr. Riddle can answer your questions and help you shop for your requirements." And with one last bright smile he left.

There was a moment of pure silence before Harry ran screaming into Tom's open arms.

"I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going to Hogwarts!" He chanted while Tom chuckled.

"We will need to buy your materials tomorrow, the sooner the better."

-Line- 3.141592654

Harry was jumping on the spot as the doorway to Diagon Alley opened to let them through. Again like last time they went straight to Gringotts. When they entered Tom asked for an inheritance test for Harry, everything was done all so fast for him to comprehend and soon they were in a large room. Harry let them place a small cut on his finger as they took a drop of blood for the inheritance parchment.

This time instead of one sentence the parchment wrote.

Son of James Isaac Potter

In line for the heritance of the Noble and Ancient house of Potter.

"It may seem that you are the long lost son of the deceased James Potter. While you are not in line for the inheritance because of Charlus Potter's only son, James Isaac Potter, you are still entitled for the vault of your father and your father's family vault."

"What is a family vault?" He asked.

"Well while your father is not the heir to the title of Potter he is still entitled his share of the family money. Not to worry, every child of the Potters have a trust vault, they ensured that"

"Oh"

After that they went to Tom's vault because apparently as Tom said. "Even if you have money yourself does not mean I will stop taking care of you." or some such.

Harry was very excited about getting his wand; they went to Ollivanders first before the others.

A bell chimed, signalling their presence as they entered the shop. They noticed that there wasn't any one around so they waited beside the door.

"Hello?" Harry ventured.

"Looking for a wand?" A voice suddenly whispered beside him.

"Gah!" Harry jumped in shock, he glowered at Tom. Tom knew how Ollivanders greets his clients and was chuckling at Harry's startled face.

"Yes, I'm here for a wand."

Ollivanders just stared at Harry for a few moments that had Harry uncomfortably feel violated before Ollivanders wandered towards one of the shelves. He pulled out a much worn box; he blew lightly, disturbing the dust before opening the box very slowly, almost reverently.

"Holly, eleven inches with a phoenix feather core. Nice and supple"

Inside the box was a beautiful wand and Ollivander handed the wand to Harry, as soon as the wand was held in his hand sparks of red and gold erupted, creating a phoenix that flew around the room before disappearing with a soft trill.

"Curious, curious" Ollivander muttered as he accepted Harry's money.

"What's curious?" Harry just had to ask.

"I remember every wand I ever sold Mr. Potter, and it just so happens that your wand has the phoenix feather of the only two phoenix feathers freely given to me by a fire phoenix. Your wand is the brother wand of Mr. Riddle right there."

Tom tensed before relaxing and pulling Harry out of the shop. After that they were tense for a few moments before Harry said.

"Brothers" Tom smiled and took his hand.

They went through Obscurus books, Whizz hard books and other book shops and went through practically every shop. They decided to try Trilfitt and Tattings for Harry's school robes and they briefly stopped by Sugerplum's Sweets Shop for small confections and sweets before they decided they had enough and went back to the orphanage.

That night as Tom held Harry loosely in his arms he thought of the connection that they share. He held Harry tighter, it was a sign, a sign that they were meant to be together somehow.

-Line- 3.141592654

Why is Harry in that era?

It has something to do with Harry in Canon. He wanted to change the future and sent Harry back in time. Charlus has a younger brother named James Isaac Potter but Harry's real father is James Isaac Potter. Yes no one knows the difference because the inheritance showed only :D

Charlus honours his brother by naming his son after him so, yeah :D

Anyway those older versions of them won't interact with them nor plays a big role in the story so never mind them.

Bye and see you guys next week.


	6. Chapter 5: How?

**Chapter 4: Recap**

_"I remember every wand I ever sold Mr. Potter, and it just so happens that your wand has the phoenix feather of the only two phoenix feathers freely given to me by a fire phoenix. Your wand is the brother wand of Mr. Riddle right there."_

_Tom tensed before relaxing and pulling Harry out of the shop. After that they were tense for a few moments before Harry said._

_"Brothers" Tom smiled and took his hand._

_They went through Obscurus books, Whizz hard books and other book shops and went through practically every shop. They decided to try Trilfitt and Tattings for Harry's school robes and they briefly stopped by Sugerplum's Sweets Shop for small confections and sweets before they decided they had enough and went back to the orphanage._

_That night as Tom held Harry loosely in his arms he thought of the connection that they share. He held Harry tighter, it was a sign, a sign that they were meant to be together somehow._

**Chapter 5: How?**

_What happened? How did this happen? How did it all come down to this? All this fighting, in the end the reason was diminishing one by one. The survivors were grim and anguished, how can they live again?_

Harry stood back as he finished his work, all around him there were ruins, carnage, and general destruction of the once great wall of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sad and solemn eyes stare at the ground for an innumerable amount of time before he heard the distinctive sound of an almost silent 'pop' of apparition.

"Harry…" The newcomer murmured, his red eyes taking in his lover's defeated aura. Harry tensed for only a moment before he relaxed and excluded a tired sigh.

"What is the use of winning a bloody war when you only get destruction as the reward?" Harry said conversationally, not expecting an answer as he turned to look at his love Tom Riddle.

Lord Voldemort was silent as he thought of the consequences of his actions, his hands clenched as all of this destruction was the fault of his broken mind. The Horcrux had taken too much from him, it had taken his beauty, his soul, and his most precious treasure; his mind. Harry had helped him; he restored his souls instead of killing them, now the only Horcrux left is Harry himself.

He was thankful of his lover for giving him back his mind. While all the Order sought to defeat him, his little love fought to save him. And as he thought back on the war and the pain, it was already too late.

The war had taken almost everyone, the light and the dark both suffered serious casualties, casualties so great that it is next to impossible to rebuild again. It would take time, and generations to even create a proper government again.

"Are you really going to go through with this plan?" Tom whispered as Harry prepared himself for the ritual.

"I have to" Harry said as he walked towards the Dark Lord, he raised a hand palms up and offered. "Join me, please." Lord Voldemort was silent for a few moments before he reached out and accepted the hand. They both stepped towards the ritual circle; they both laid their palms outside the circle of chalk and chanted.

"Mon kun y glasir Iil unf, li hasef jhi knoat kuh." Harry murmured before taking a handful of salt from his pocket and started laying down the runes.

"Juno ki y gidl gui ni pous r ruis, fileafs zigxc." Tom took out a small ritual knife and placed a small cut on his finger then handed the knife to Harry as he did the same. They both placed a drop of blood in the ritual circle and they could feel the wind pick up around them. It took only a few moments before they both disappeared and with them the materials for the ritual and the ritual itself was also gone. No trace could be found in the great hall and it showed no life whatsoever.

Harry could feel his bones melting and it was agonizing but he couldn't scream. He could see Tom beside him, also in pain before they could feel a tugging sensation on their navel and the familiar sensation of squeezing in a tight tube before they both landed on their feet. Disoriented but conscious they noticed that it was dark.

Harry took in the familiar streets and houses of the cookie cutter neighbourhood. No. 4 Privet Drive stood in front of them like a looming nightmare from Harry's past before they heard the unmistakable sound of a baby's cry. They shared a look before they walked towards the sound that was coming from the doorstep.

Every step Harry took he could feel the rising tension. As they neared, they could see the basket, a blue blanket covering the small baby inside. Harry knelt and uncovered the small head. Wide emerald green eyes looked back at him as the baby cooed softly at his presence. Harry's eyes drifted upward towards the tell tale mark of the lightning bolt scar.

He took out his wand and casted a warming charm on the basket before he held the handle then stood up. His eyes met Tom's who was a few feet away and inclined his head towards the baby. Tom hesitated before walking forward; Tom looked at the baby and took in his cherubic features. He raised a hand and softly caressed a chubby cheek, the baby cooed at him before yawning then closed his eyes.

"Lets go" Tom said then wrapped his arms around the two in front of him as they slowly faded from sight.

**-Line- I'm a boring person.**

Marie Dosanne was the head caretaker of St. Mary's Orphanage and while it didn't give much money, it was enough to place food on the table, the numerous tables in the orphanage that is. She had no family left so she considers the children and the other caretakers her family instead.

Marie had just finished giving the children their dinner when she heard the doorbell ringing. She sighed and walked towards the door, she opened it just a crack and noticed no one, confused she opened the door wider and noticed a small bundle of blankets set in a basket on the steps in front of her. Shocked she looked around frantically for any signs of a parent and only saw two men talking with each other across the street.

She sighed as this always seemed to happen and took the basket. "Caroline! Help me here!" she shouted for another caretaker and Caroline immediately appeared. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"There's another one, prepare a cot for the little one." And as Caroline nodded then went to work she poked around the basket, as most have names around there somewhere. She found a note and an envelope inside.

_This boy is Harry James Potter; he was born on July 31st. _

_Please take care of him._

She shakily took the envelope and opened it; she gasped and had almost dropped the basket when she saw the amount of money inside the envelope. Her eyes were filled with tears, they would not fear hunger for a few more years. She set it aside and looked at the baby. "A beautiful baby, you'll be a heartbreaker, I can tell."

Around the corner unbeknownst to her, little Tom Riddle saw the sight. Hands clenched in curiosity.

**-Line- I'm still boring. **

"Do you think this will work?" Harry said in doubt as he looked on from across the street.

"Of course, if anyone can change me, it's you." Tom said in confidence with a small smirk at his lips.

They both started to fade as the price of their ritual started to take effect. It wasn't that bad actually, they are just spectres now, onlookers. They will stay that way for the next seventy years or so till they reach their once present time.

**-Line- Yes I'm also lazy**

Tom and Harry stood in front of the red steam train for Hogwarts, Harry was so very excited he was almost skipping. Harry had developed a plan of sorts; he knew of Tom's plan of someday changing the world, either in the shadows or on the front line, and decided to help as much as he can.

Tom had explained to Harry that he had followers and companions. Tom didn't want Harry to be in Slytherin because of the discrimination; Tom had many enemies already and would rather not have Harry too deeply involved in the conflict. There was no way that Harry would NOT be involved as is.

Tom grabbed Harry's hand and they both found an empty compartment. Harry would occasionally slip his hand into his pocket to ensure James the Teddy Bear was still there. Harry caught sight of the bracelet he made for himself, it was similar to Tom's bracelet and it would always bloom with different flowers. His magic enhanced ears could hear the pitter patter of shoes as the students go by, he got bored after a moment and decided to explore.

He told Tom that he had to go to the bathroom and slipped out. His face was blank with emotion before he saw another student with a small mountain of sweets in his arms. He schooled his face to be in an adorable way and slinked forward.

"Excuse me, but can I have half of those sweets." He said pushing the magic into his voice. The boy burrowed his eyebrows and said. "Sure why not?" And gave the half to Harry, while he giggled and left the confused boy behind Harry counted that as a success. He placed them in his pocket for the moment and continued to look around the train.

"Well what do we have here, a firstie." Harry tensed for a moment before turning around looking innocent. There stood three familiar looking boys, Abraxas, Theodred, and Tobias. The three looked shocked to see him before they all lost the nasty demeanour and grinned at him happily.

"Are you lost?" Tobias asked.

"No, no, I was just going back to our compartment."

"Oh ok" There was an awkward second before Harry smiled at them brightly and whispered.

"Go back to your compartment and stay there." He sneered slightly as they dumbly nodded then turned away. It was said that someone of high magical power can overcome the voice magic, and Harry knew only Tom could overcome his magic. He looked outside a window and decided to go back to Tom.

He slipped back into their compartment and dumped the sweets on an empty seat before placing himself beside Tom. Tom raised his eyebrow but didn't comment, this always seemed to happen with Harry and learned to ignore it, like the solid gold watch Harry brought a week ago.

**AN: SPOILER**

If you have read the last one *the original* then be prepared that Harry will still be in Hufflepuff.

The pairing is of course. TRxHP

Harry being in Hufflepuff is essential to the plot; Tom is the front of the attack in a sense. He is the image of like a leader while Harry is the shadow that controls from behind.

Tom has followers mainly in Slytherin but only some in the other houses. But Harry will have the love and adoration of the three houses and respect from Slytherin *since Tom is their honorary leader like that*

Sorry for the short chapter and please review =)

(Oh and there is no meaning to the ritual words, I just made it up.)


End file.
